1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a belt lock of a safety belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety belt lock holders are basically known and serve to connect the belt lock of a safety belt to a vehicle or to a seat structure of a vehicle. A known embodiment of such a holder comprises a rigid steel hoop which does not permit any relative movement. For this reason it is necessary to provide a separate spring system in the lock head to achieve its mobility.
A further known holder of a belt lock comprises a steel cable which is connected to the belt lock and is secured to the seat structure via an end fitting. This known solution is relatively expensive because the end fitting is complicated and expensive to manufacture, in particular with complicated attachment geometries, and can also lead to strength problems.